Briarrose (Pandora910)
Briarrose is a small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has claw marks down her right cheek and a small scar across the bridge of her nose History In The Super Edition Arc ''Dawnstar's Trouble'' Briarkit and her siblings are born to Applespots and Thornpelt and SunClan is cheerful about their arrival. While Fawnheart is giving birth, Briarkit is the only calm one, hiding behind her mother. After Thornpelt's exile, Thrushkit is shown to be aggresive towards Briarkit.. Briarkit and her siblings go missing and it is discovered that Thornstar had stolen them in the night. SunClan fights for the kits, but is eventually forced to retreat and they stay with AshClan. Thornstar announces the apprenticeship of Briarkit and her siblings, despite them only being five moons old. While seeking refuge in SunClan camp, Lilyclaw tells how Cherrykit and Briarpaw had grown close to her kits. After becoming leader, Dawnstar decides to take Cherrypaw, Briarpaw and Thrushpaw back with the help of Yarrowtail and Cinderflame. While sneaking into AshClan camp, Dawnstar notices that Briarpaw has scars on her face. Thornstar reveals that he put the scars there himself because Briarpaw refused to train with claws. When Cherrypaw stands up to Thornstar, Briarpaw follows her sister back to SunClan. As they walk back to SunClan territory, Briarpaw says she is excited to see Applespots again. Cherrypaw and Briarpaw are welcomed into the Clan and given Cinderflame and Yarrowtail as mentors. Days pass and the two are fitting in with SunClan again, despite Briarpaw's skittish attitude. Dawnstar doesn't take the two of them to the gathering for fear of AshClan causing problems. During the battle against Thornstar, Dawnstar sees Cherrypaw and Briarpaw fighting Thrushclaw. Briarpaw says she would give her life to defend Dawnstar and all of SunClan and Thrushclaw says he will kill her first, going in to attack her and nearly killing her until Cherrypaw tackles him over the edge of the hollow, killing him. Dawnstar helps the sisters recover and tells them to take care of each other. When the battle is over, Dawnstar makes the decision to make Cherrypaw and Briarpaw warriors, naming them Cherryleaf and Briarrose. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Father: Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Sister: Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brother: Thrushclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Aunts: Sandfoot: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Poppyfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Uncles: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Firetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters